


The Taming Of The Angel

by CinnabarMint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabarMint/pseuds/CinnabarMint
Summary: Aziraphale’s been a brat, it has consequences.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

It had started with the weird looks at the town’s bookshop. Crowley was staring at his phone by the entrance while Aziraphale wandered the aisles and picked books to “adopt” into the cottage. The young lady at the till was looking at Aziraphale with disgust and at Crowley with pity. She changed her demeanor into “customer service smile” when the angel approached to pay and promptly ushered them out while wishing them a marginally polite good day.

“Well, now I know what that feels like.” Aziraphale told Crowley a bit perplexed before starting to walk down the street.

Crowley would have easily forgiven that transgression (he knew how tetchy bookshop owners could get, after all) if it had not started following him around. Soon the marriage who owned the jewelry started smiling at him uneasily. Looking him up and down as if evaluating his attire and whispering between them. The café barista and her sister started gossiping as soon as he entered one morning, he managed to catch a bit of their conversation while waiting for his coffee and Aziraphale’s cocoa.

_ They dined at The Ritz every month for the last eleven years. _

_ The Ritz? Blimey! He must have been a babe when he picked him up.  _

Two weeks later Luis and Mary at the garden centre made an off-handed comment about how they were renting a very inexpensive room at their house, and  _ oh isn’t the garden center hiring right now, cielo? They sure could use the help of someone young with a green thumb _ . Crowley walked out before he had even looked at the plants.

It all came to a head the next time Crowley went to his gardening club. He noticed something wrong the moment he stepped inside. It might have been the fact that the plants were trembling without his intervention what gave it away. It might have been that every hushed conversation stopped the moment he walked in. Every member of his club (and some people who were definitely not from his club) stared at him, they stood still for a couple of seconds. Then Mary braced herself and began to speak.

“Anthony, this is an intervention”

“What do you mean an intervention? Did I use the wrong kind of fertilizer on my plants or something?” He rolled his eyes. As if.

“You can´t tell us you intend to keep living like this? With Mister Fell, honey” 

So, it was about that.

“Look people. If you don’t know, that has been legal since 1967...”

“We don’t mean that, you dummy”, Barista girl looked at him.

“What do you mean, then?”

“You can’t think being a sugar baby is the best life plan, can you?” Nasty looks bookshop girl said. 

“His what?” Crowley’s voice pitched higher.

“You’ve been with him for a long time. How old were you when he groomed you? 18? 19? Of course he would want someone impressionable and good looking by his side. But you don’t have to take it, honey. We’ve talked with Mrs. Robinson, she can give you a job here. You can live in my house for a while. Please Anthony”, Mary took his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes, “Let us help you”.

Crowley felt his jaw hit the floor. Then he burst into laughter. He looked at the confused faces of his friends and laughed even harder.

“How can you all be so stupid?”

“Antony, sweetie”, Mary started gently, “We know it might be shocking but-”.

“No. You have it all wrong,” He took a couple deep breaths to steady himself, “Okay. In the first place there is nothing wrong with that kind of arrangement as long as it happens between two consenting adults and there is no duress or a real disbalance of power. He didn’t  _ groom _ me.” He glared at Mary, ”Second we are almost the same age, I just look much younger. Third,” He tipped his sunglasses down just so that his intent rescuers could catch a suggestion of his eyes, “what made you think you could meddle in my Angel’s and my personal affairs?” He let out a flare of annoyed demonic energy and suddenly everyone at the garden center had the grace to look ashamed.

“Mr. Crowley we didn’t mean to,” bookshop girl started.

“Sure you didn’t mean to. But you did anyway.” He deadpanned and left the garden center with a different kind of silence in his wake.

Crowley drove the Bentley back to the cottage faster than usual. How could they think Aziraphale, of all people, might have tricked him? How could they have missed the care he had with his Angel? How could they not see that Crowley lived to spoil his Angel when it made him proud to have someone as wonderful as Aziraphale by his side? When being able to show him off was one of his favourite pastimes?

He stormed into the Cottage and went straight through to his garden.

“Crowley, darling. Is everything all right?” Aziraphale called from inside.

“It’s nothing, Angel”, Crowley called back trying to calm down.

“How can it be nothing?” Aziraphale got out to Crowley and started rubbing his arms. “You’re upset, what happened?”

“I just heard a stupid rumor?”

“What rumour, my love?” Aziraphale had become so casual with his endearments. It melted Crowley’s heart a bit more each time.

Suddenly Crowley didn’t know what to say. Did Aziraphale even know what a sugar baby was? He sputtered for a bit trying to find a more palatable way to tell Aziraphale and finally looked at the angel.

“They´re saying I’m a kept man”

Aziraphale’s brows furrowed, but he pulled Crowley closer, “Kept man?”

“Kept demon,” Crowley corrected, starting to get pissed, “They’re saying you keep me, finance me, feed me and dress me. They’re saying you tricked me when I was barely an adult. They’re saying I’m a gorgeous thing you keep by your side to use.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale said with a smile, “Like a Sugar Daddy?”

“Exactly like tha-“ Wait a minute.

Since when did Aziraphale know what a Sugar daddy was? Since when did Aziraphale smile at the implication of taking advantage of Crowley?

Since never, that’s when.

“Angel”, Crowley’s half growled voice came half muffled from Aziraphale’s chest.

“Yes, starlight?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know how this rumor came to be, right?” Crowley raised to his full height and looked Aziraphale in the eye.

“Uhh”, Aziraphale stammered, “It might be that you look almost 20 years younger than me, Crowley?”, He took a step away, “What even possessed you to do that in the first place? You never needed to look any other way-“

“You wouldn’t have happened to mention that we did the Ritz every now and again while chatting to the café girl, right?” Crowley started backing Aziraphale into the cottage.

“Well, the Ritz is delightful, my dear boy. She should try it someday”.

“Aziraphale, tell me. Those earrings you gave me? How much did they cost?”

“You need not concern yourself with that, darling. You deserve something pretty-”

Lightning quick, Crowley grabbed and pulled the hair at the back of Aziraphale’s head. The stifled moan was music to his ears.

“I think you will find, Angel-“ Crowley bit softly along Aziraphale’s pulse ”-that I’m the one who decides who deserves what in this household.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale whispered to the sky.

“I didn’t hear that”

“Yes, sss... sssi..”

“Hey, Angel. Relax. You don’t have to say it if you don’t feel comfortable”. Crowley’s tone softened, he kissed his cheek.

Aziraphale sagged, “Thank you, my love”.

Crowley nuzzled his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. With his other thumb he caressed Aziraphale’s lips, working them open bit by bit. He pressed his finger inside his Angel’s mouth, grounding him. Aziraphale started sucking, moaning softly as Crowley slowly thrusted his finger in and out. When his eyes started fluttering he tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s hair. The angel let go of Crowley’s finger with a sharp gasp. “Now where were we? Ah yes. On your knees. By the bed.”

“We’re in the garden.”

“Did you hear me stutter?”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, still trying to chase Crowley’s thumb with his mouth.

Crowley tutted. “Now, now, Angel. We will soon find a better use for that eager mouth”. He pulled Aziraphale’s hair downwards slightly, a soft reminder. Aziraphale went down on his knees gracefully. He closed his eyes as soon as he was settled on a cushion Crowley had miracled there without him even noticing. His perfect posture helped him stay upright even as he started to drift.

Crowley ran his hands through Aziraphale’s hair until he felt his heartbeat even out. He snapped his trousers off and called his angel’s name until he came back a little, Aziraphale looked up, eyes half glazed and let his tongue slip out a bit, slightly grazing the head of Crowley’s cock. Crowley shivered.

“Good Angel.”

Aziraphale lapped at Crowley’s cock lazily with the dedication of someone who knows that they have all of eternity to enjoy this. He licked slowly from root to tip and swirled his tongue at the head. When Crowley’s breath shortened Aziraphale took the tip into his mouth. He always found that having something in his mouth relaxed him, and he wasn’t about to accelerate his pace, not unless Crowley asked.

With every swirl of his tongue, Aziraphale took a bit more of the cock in. When he reached halfway he started bobbing his head, each forward thrust pushing Crowley further inside. Eventually he opened his throat and in a single movement he took it to the base. Crowley grumbled.

“That’s my good Angel. So willing to take me all the way in,” Crowley started moving in shallow thrusts, measuring Aziraphale’s response. The Angel hummed and nodded as much as he could. A few minutes later he pressed his hand to Crowley’s bottom, asking for more.

“Do you want me to go faster, Angel?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale made an approving sound. “Well, too bad faster is for well behaved angels, don’t you think?”. Aziraphale groaned in protest. Crowley pulled almost all the way out, and then pushed all the way back in torturously slow.

Aziraphale’s mind short circuited. Normally Crowley would pick a pace to start and go up from there. But the slow drag of his cock on his tongue was a completely new sensation. Crowley bottomed out on each thrust and the feeling of having his throat so thoroughly fucked made Aziraphale dizzy. Before he could think of something else he felt Crowley coming. He swallowed and Crowley gasped.

Crowley took a step back and Aziraphale whined at the emptiness. However he remained kneeling, posture perfect, enjoying the taste and the feeling on his tongue.

“Aziraphale.” Crowley’s tender voice called to him.

“Hm?”, Aziraphale answered as eloquently as he could. He swayed a bit. 

Crowley chuckled, “Come, Angel, onto the bed. I’m not nearly done with you.”

Crowley picked him up and placed him on the bed. With deft fingers he undid the bow tie and his angel’s shirt. He kissed Aziraphale’s lax mouth, then his cheeks, his shoulders, his chest. Crowley bit at his nipples, and that rose Aziraphale a bit. Good, he needed to be aware in order to consent. Crowley kept nibbling on Aziraphale’s skin, listening to his breath. When he heard it change from deep and long to more of an everyday rhythm he asked. 

“What colour, Angel?” Crowley established the rules of the game. Aziraphale would be able to have him continue, wait or stop depending on the colour he said at any time. No questions asked.

“Green”, Aziraphale answered, weak but very much present.

Crowley grinned. He kept kissing and biting going downwards when Aziraphale interrupted him.

“Darling?”

“Yes?”

“What would you like me to wear today?” Aziraphale asked, coy.

Crowley kept kissing while thinking his answer. Any effort would make for the first part of his plan, but the second needed something very specific.

“I want you to wear a cunt, love. I’m going to need it.”

Aziraphale raised one of his eyebrows a bit at the weird phrasing but sent a ripple of power down to produce the necessary effort. Crowley hummed, pleased. He pushed his kisses further down onto coarse blonde hair. He started nipping and teasing at the mons. Aziraphale’s muffled cry of pleasure when he found his clit with his tongue was sweet as honey,

Crowley was nothing if not a dedicated lover, after milenaria of fantasizing about Aziraphale constantly he had quite the repertoire to try on the angel. He teased with his tongue over the outer lips of Aziraphale’s cunt. Only brushing the clit every now and again. When he started teasing the inner lips Aziraphale started to squirm, short moans pitching higher and higher.

“Oh, my darling, please-” Aziraphale begged, Crowley pressed the tip of his tongue to Aziraphale’s pearl until the moans were almost too high to be heard and retreated. Going to kiss his Angels thighs.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale panted.

“Yes, Angel?” Crowley answered with the nonchalance of one who’s being asked about the time.

“What are you doing?”

”Presently, pleasuring you, Angel. Obviously,” Crowley pointed this out by biting on Aziraphale’s right thigh.

“I mean, yes but..”

“Why am I not letting you come?” He looked up and smirked, “You tell me.”

Aziraphale tried to think of something, “because you’re a foul fiend?”

“That’s a blanket answer, Aziraphale”, He slipped two of his fingers inside Aziraphale, who squealed, “And, no. That’s not quite it”

Crowley went back to lick slowly on Aziraphale’s labia while thrusting his fingers in and out of his angel. Aziraphale tried to give another answer but Crowley’s fingers hooked inside his cunt and whatever he was about to say dissolved in his lips. His eyes started rolling back and his hips bucked. Then Crowley’s mouth was on his and his fingers nowhere near where he needed them. Aziraphale let out a frustrated sound. Crowley kissed him deep, forcing him to slow his breath.

“Why, Angel?”, Crowley’s voice was like molten chocolate.

“You... despicable”

”Nope”, Crowley popped the p. He touched Aziraphale’s clit, butterfly light.

“Oh, oh” Aziraphale said softly.

Crowley kissed his path to Aziraphale’s lovely cunt again. He settled his lips and sucked, Aziraphale whimpered.

Aziraphale was starting to lose his head again between Crowley’s lips and fingers when he felt Crowley’s hot tongue slide inside him. A guttural sound left his throat and he trashed. When Crowley’s serpentine tongue found the little spot inside him he screamed. He began losing it again when Crowley stopped. He half catched the sob he made.

“Why, Aziraphale?”

”Wh...?”

Crowley smiled. “Good.” And ran his hands down Aziraphale’s tummy, watching. When his angel’s breath relaxed he went back to task.

Right after every edge Crowley looked up and asked Aziraphale why. Of course he didn’t intend for the Angel to be able to answer half the times but he asked nonetheless. Make sure Aziraphale was going to get the message. A couple hours later Aziraphale stopped trying to answer and started begging beautifully but Crowley fully intended to teach him a lesson. He let him know that the only way he was getting his release was by answering his question correctly.

Aziraphale moaned, trashed and twisted. He panted and asked. And still Crowley would give him no respite. Each edge it became harder to think. Each edge his brain melted to mush even more. When he started babbling more than answering Crowley took pity on him. He came to kiss Aziraphale’s chest and rest his head on his hands on top of Aziraphale’s heart. He started breathing slowly so Aziraphale could recover some of his scattered brains.

Some minutes later Aziraphale opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Why, Angel? Why am I not letting you come?”

“Oh my dear starlight. I don’t know but please, please. I’m begging you Crowley”

Crowley shushed him with a kiss. Then he looked him in the eye and snapped his fingers. A pair of ruby and black diamond earrings hung from Crowley’s ears. The cold metal touching Aziraphale’s chest when Crowley rested his head on it again. Trickle by trickle the memory of their earlier confrontation came to Aziraphale’s mind.

“Oh,” Aziraphale swallowed and smiled a bit. He let his head fall back on the pillow, “Because you’re the one who decides who gets what in this household”.

Crowley smiled, “Good Angel”

Crowley went back between Aziraphale’s legs immediately and started eating him in earnest. He lengthened his tongue and went even deeper inside his angel, and locked his hips down with his hands so that he would be at his utter mercy. Crowley switched his tongue for his fingers inside Aziraphale’s channel. With his tongue, he painted love letters on Aziraphale’s folds until he started screaming again. He thrust his fingers inside his angel while his tongue swirled around Aziraphale’s little bundle of nerves, brushing in delicately and with a bit more intensity at every turn. Aziraphale felt molten fire course through his veins, filling every one of his cells. He grabbed the sheets and started moaning high, desperately. For a second he feared Crowley would leave again when he felt him surround his clit with a forked tongue. Aziraphale felt his muscles start to lock, then Crowley’s lips surrounded his clit and he  _ sucked _ . The molten fire exploded in every part of his body and he shouted Crowley’s name or whatever he could that sounded similar. He felt wave after wave of pleasure and his demon between his legs, lovingly licking at him to prolong his pleasure even further. Then he fell.

He came to a couple moments later. Crowley was kissing his brow. Aziraphale beamed.

“That was wonderful, my love”.

“Was?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yes” Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s little smirk.

“Colour, Aziraphale?”

He swallowed, knowing he was in trouble. Well, if he was in trouble he might as well take advantage of it. He smiled, “Green”

Crowley slid between his legs and opened them. He took one of Aziraphale’s knees and put it on his shoulder. With his cock he teased at Aziraphale’s entrance, still sensitive and sending jolts up his angel’s spine.

“Darling, please.”

“How can I not, Angel after you begged so much and so prettily.” Crowley grunted as he buried himself in his angel. He started moving slowly, helping Aziraphale ease beyond the point of discomfort and into arousal again. When his angel started moaning softly he increased his pace, pushing fast and deep. Aziraphale’s moans were peppered with “yes, darling”, “please”, and “I love you”.

When he felt his Angel nearing his orgasm Crowley slowed his pace a bit. “I’m gonna make you come for me, Angel”.

“Yes, my love”

“And then I will make you come again and again until you can’t remember your name” He started increasing his pace, “and you know why?”

“Because-“ He was cut off by moans, “Because you've decided I deserve this, my love”.

“Yes, Angel. I decide. And I’ve decided that you deserve everything tonight”. With that he began pounding into Aziraphale.

Aziraphale felt his second orgasm building. If the first one had struck him like lightning this one came like an earthquake. Started slow with his cunt pulsating around Crowley’s cock and building up and unleashing throughout his body inn waves. He didn’t shout, he moaned and trashed in Crowley’s arms. The aftershocks made him keen a little.

Before he could sag Crowley was thrusting again.

“Oh… you.. you evil-”

“Demon”, Crowley chuckled and kissed Aziraphale’s mouth.

Before Aziraphale could answer he felt himself being softly pulled down into a pool of pleasure again. Crowley played with him, pushed into him, licked him and savored him. He became putty in Crowley’s hand, each orgasm making his cunt pulse tighter, his pleasure root deeper. At some point he found himself, ass in the air being pounded into the mattress and when did Crowley get the vibrator out? Aziraphale surrendered to his love. He keened and moaned and gasped and writhed gorgeously. Because Crowley had decided he wanted him to have this.

When the sun started rising, Crowley, still inside him, pulled him to his chest. They were almost sitting. Crowley parted Aziraphale’s thighs with his and pumped upwards into his angel. One hand, he closed around his Angel’s neck lightly. The other touched the turned off vibrator to Aziraphale’s pearl.

“Just one more, my love”, Crowley whispered to Aziraphale’s ear, “Just one more for me, You’ve been so good. Can you do this?”

“Yes”, Aziraphale’s breathless answer came.

“That’s my brave Angel”. He kissed his brow.

Crowley turned the vibrator on and touched it to Aziraphale’s clit, the angel shrieked. His hips began trashing and he sunk himself repeatedly onto Crowley’s cock. Not knowing if he wanted more or less. Crowley’s hips began trashing too, more erratically this time. He came with a shudder and bit down hard onto Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale came with a high moan. He started breathing, Crowley’s praise words a sweet noise in his ears. Then he crumpled into Crowley’s arms.

Aziraphale woke up to soft light in their bedroom and soft kisses on his chest.

“Hello, Angel”.

“Crowley”, He smiled weakly, “what time is it darling?”

“Around noon.” Crowley murmured between kisses.

“What!” Aziraphale started moving. Crowley stilled him by pressing a hand to his chest, pinning him to the bed.

“Not yet, Love”

“Crowley you can’t be serious, you destroyed me last night”, Aziraphale replied.

“That I did.” Crowley slithered between Aziraphale’s legs, “And I intend to soothe you now. May I?” He kissed Aziraphale, long.

“Just be careful”

“Always”. Crowley changed the kisses into something decadent and sensual. Caressing Aziraphale’s folds softly. When he felt him slick he pushed inside him slowly, inch by inch.

“Oh, oh, my dear”. Aziraphale closed his eyes.

Crowley started rolling his hips lazily “I intend to negotiate your terms of surrender, Angel”.

Aziraphale gasped, “What terms do you wish for?”, he hugged Crowley tight to his chest,

“I will take you to dinner out to the most expensive restaurant in the South Downs and I’ll make sure we’re seen there, I’ll buy you champagne and any sweet your heart desires”.

“Yes, my love”. Aziraphale whispered.

“And this weekend we will go to London and stay at the Ritz. And when we come back you will tell your book club friends and the barista and anyone interested how much I spoil you. Understood?”

“Anything, anything you want.”

“Next week we’ll have your wedding band fitted with diamonds. And you’ll flash that as much as possible”.

“Yes, my dear. Yes, just like that.”

Crowley stopped talking, knowing his battle won. He kissed and kissed and kissed Aziraphale. Thrusting softly until he could feel his angel tense and release beneath him. He drank every gasp and shudder. He came a bit after that.

When their breaths evened out he smiled at his angel and decided to tempt him.

“So, Aziraphale. Lunch?”, He grinned.

Aziraphale shook his head and pulled Crowley closer, “No, my love. Lunch can wait. I have everything I need right here”.


	2. Aziraphale being untamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale being a brat, before consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He totally did it on purpose

... “Well, now I know what that feels like.” Aziraphale told Crowley a bit perplexed before starting to walk down the street.

.

The bell above the door of the only jewelry shop in town jingled.

“Ah, Mr Fell,” The man behind the counter greeted, “How can I help you today?”

“Hello, William.” Aziraphale flashed him a smile then looked at the jewels, “Ah. I see you have the most gorgeous pair of earrings over there. Can you show me?”

A snort came from Aziraphale´s right, “For yourself Mr. Fell?”, A woman entered the room from the side door, “I never pegged you for the kind to want their ears pierced.”

“Oh no, Ana dear. They’re not for me,” Aziraphale chuckled, “I’m in need of a gift for Anthony”.

“Are you celebrating something?”, Ana’s voice came a bit muffled as she reached for the earrings.

“Not really. I just wish to give him a little something. Not those ones dear, the red ones in the corner.

Ana looked at her husband in silence while placing the box on the counter. The “ _ pecata _ ” earrings had been gathering dust in that corner for 11 years and a half. Always too expensive for most of the townsfolk, the marriage had brought them hoping a tourist would want to buy an expensive 25th anniversary gift and had had no luck until now.

“Mr Fell”, William swallowed, “We cannot in good conscience sell you those earrings.”

Aziraphale’s face fell “I see, are they defective?”

“No, but they are the most expensive pieces we have.”

“Well let’s see”. Aziraphale picked the box up and examined the craftsmanship. “Ah, are those diamonds?”. His voice was a bit disappointed.

“Yes, mr. Fell. Perhaps something more subdued?” He was already reaching into the counter for more options.

“Could you have them replaced?”

“Replaced?”

“Yes. Black diamonds would suit Anthony better. They will look beautiful with the rubies. He has developed quite the eye for these things in the last years, you know.”

“Mr Fell, that will double the price,” Ana said in a whisper

“Triple it if I’m calculating right, considering craftsmanship and time invested in the replacement. Am I correct, William?” Aziraphale looked the man in the eye.

“Indeed, Mr. Fell.” William answered, sheepishly.

“Well then. Let’s get a wiggle on. When can you have them ready?”

“In two week’s time. More or less.”

“Excellent, do you take cash?”

“Mr. Fell, are you sure?”, Ana’s disbelief remained untamed.

“Certain.” Aziraphale beamed, “My Anthony deserves something pretty every now and again.”

Aziraphale completed the transaction and left the store with blessings to the couple. William and Ana looked at each other with their mouths open and then at the retreating silhouette of the man who had just paid for five years of rent out of pocket.

.

“So how did you two meet, Anthony?” Mary Fletcher from the gardening club asked.

“We were standing just outside of a garden when I approached him. I just wanted to strike a bit of a conversation,” He smiled absentmindedly while repotting his gardenia, “And he just chatted with me. That was a big deal, he could have smitten me back to that sewer of hell. Most of the others would have had me kicked out before I could say hello. We talked for a bit and he protected me from the rain.” Crowley got lost in the memory for a moment.

“When you say hell...?”

That caught Crowley’s attention. He looked a bit panicked. “What? Yes, hell. You know… crowded, everything smells like piss, all around awful.” Crowley looked uneasy. He swiftly changed topics and focused on glaring at his gardenia. He missed the very significant looks the other members of the club shared.

.

“What did you do for a living before retiring Mr. Fell?,” Sonya Fletcher, server at Aziraphale’s favourite café, looked at him curiously.

“I own a Bookshop in London, my dear”

“Oh”, she seemed a bit disappointed. “You seemed like you travelled a lot or something.”

“Well, yes. My shop was specialized. Mostly books of prophecy and first editions. I had to collect some from places as far as japan,” He grinned proudly to himself. No need to shatter this young lady´s dreams of seeing the world.

“Did you take Mr. Crowley with you?”

“We travelled together sometimes. But most of the time he was happiest left alone at his flat with his plants. That flat is so like him, almost a penthouse. I helped him pick it. Quite close to the bookshop too.”

“And what did Mr. Crowley do in London?”

Aziraphale chuckled, “Mostly make a nuisance of himself”. He looked delighted. “We used to dine at The Ritz every now and again for the last 11 years. We still do at least once a month. Can’t have them forgetting us now, do we?”

Sonya went to the kitchen to get Mr. Fell’s order and text her sister frantically. Mr. Crowley must have been a baby when Mr. Fell swept him off his feet.

.

La chateau rosé was no Ritz, but it was the fanciest place in town and their food was amazing.

“Angel, these are gorgeous. How much did they cost?” Crowley looked into the box holding the ruby and black diamond earrings.

“Do not worry yourself over that, my dear boy. It’s the least I could do after you gave me everything I ever wanted”

On the table next to theirs a man chocked on his drink. They didn’t notice.

“Don’t you want to eat something?

“Nah. I’m trying to keep my slim shape”, Crowley smirked before taking a sip from his glass. “But we can ask for a bottle of champagne. I’m sure they miraculously have one”.

“Anything for you, my love”.

.

The next time Crowley entered his gardening club he noticed something was wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> So!
> 
> I would appreciate comments on this a lot because this is the first explicit smut I’ve written (I have a more subtle one over at tumblr @witchingwhovian “Angel a la carte”. I will upload that one here someday). Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
